


Scouts

by NeonCityLights



Category: Ben 10 Series, Generator Rex
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, In The Woods Somewhere, M/M, Mage Ben, One Shot, Paladin Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCityLights/pseuds/NeonCityLights
Summary: Chaos marches across the lands of Providence. Villages are razed and innocent lives have been taken in their blitz towards victory. Ben gets caught in the woods, alone and in the rain, with a monster looming in the darkness.





	Scouts

**Author's Note:**

> A little late for Halloween, but I hope you enjoy. Love seeing this ship in different AUs.

Ben held the rain at bay as he trudged through the muddy road. Magic pressed against his sinuses and his arm burned from fatigue as he held it a loft. Water, freezing cold and a degree or two off from being sleet, pounded against the barrier curved above him. It was far from perfect, leaving him drenched from his naval down, but it kept his torch lit. His only saving grace since sundown.

"You just had too. Couldn't stay away, huh, Tennyson?" The charm tucked under his tunic hummed under his words, spreading warmth through his chest and keeping him on his feet. "Freakin' war is going on and you left your post for what? A burned down village? AN orchard of Hanging trees? Who knows, they're probably living it up in arcadia while your walking right into a pair of shackles. Freakin' idiot-"

A twig snapped off to his right. He flicked his wrist.

Darkness leapt from the edge of the torchlight and ricocheted off his barrier with a primal hiss. It landed with the grace of a cat before him, fur dark as the reaper's cloak and eyes glittering like coins. It rose on it's hind quarters, standing to heads higher then him with broad shoulders and rain water trickling off it's large claws.

"Little mage, little mage," It sang with voice deeper than any ravine. "So far from home. Tell me, little lamb, lost little lamb, where do you go?"

"I know these woods, Demon." The torch hissed under the rain and furrowed his brow in concentration. The barrier extended, curving into a half-dome, invisible save for the droplets that trailed down it. Ben gritted his teeth from the lack of response from the creature. It probably didn't matter. "These trails and roads are under the watch of Providence. And unless they published new books since I graduated, your far from home Jungle Cat."

The beast chuckled, sending a chill down his spine that the charm couldn't counter. "Providence? Oh, poor little lamb haven't you heard? You tread through the land of Abysus. These woods of your youth are yours no longer."

Ben's grip on the torch tightened. Fools errand. That's what it was. He knew that since he snuck out the fort during the twilight hours of morning and hit the road. He should be back there, helping soldiers and the families of the surrounding village prepare for the oncoming battle. Or hitch a ride on a caravan and be a days travel in the complete opposite direction.

The creature began to circle him, keeping up right as he made his strides. Ben moved to keep the barrier between them. "Little lamb, your an hour or so from a march of troops. I'm their forward scout and I've been tracking you since sundown."

"Then why not end it now? Or are you waiting to feed me to your friends?"

"They're no friends of mine. Everything behind them has been razed to ash, and everything before them will meet the same fate. I'll give you a choice."

"Let me guess," Ben smiled despite his fears. The pressure in his sinuses increased and he could feel an ache in his joints as magic settled through his body. "Death or servitude? That seems to be a thing with your king. Why would I serve such a pompous ass?"

The creature growled. "I agree with the sentiment. No, not a slave of cold iron and shackle. Tell me, little lamb, why not be a little lamb of mine? These woods will soon harbor me and me alone while his army marches forward through the Morrow Vale. Why not be my running rabbit, tender to my den, bearer of my shadow? I'll give you shelter and game in exchange for your magic and bound servitude."

"I think I'll pass." Ben said. The creature narrowed it's eyes and fell forward to walk on all fours. "Rather die then be a demon's slave."

"Have it your way."

The Jungle Cat slipped out of the torchlight and darkness and rain. The barrier snapped closed around him just in time to catch the creature's claws aimed for his leg. It left a gash that quickly sealed itself. Ben gathered all the built up magic in his hand, forming a glowing green ball that hummed loudly, and slammed his palm into the barrier.

The barrier exploded in a burst of swirling green, the wave of force flattening the nearby trees and echoing off into the distance like a crack of thunder. Exhaustion took him to his knees, but Ben wasn't done yet. He lashed out into the darkness, channeling magic through the flame, and bathing the crumpled trees with a gout of fire.

Light pierced through the veil of darkness, but the creature wasn't in sight.

"Not bad, little lamb." The voice came from behind him. Ben lashed out again with the fire, but nothing was their. "Again, these woods aren't yours. I've spilt blood of other little lambs, claiming the forest as my own." A claw tightened around his ankle. "And the ground."

The demon shot up from the ground, knocking the torch from Ben's hand before pinning him to the ground. Ben sank into the mud, struggling as the creature got on top of him and bared it's fangs in his face.

"Any last words, little lamb?" Droll dripped onto his cheek and it's breath smelt like rotten meat.

Ben let out a frustrated grunt before rolling his eyes. "Fine, I guess I need help."

"To late for that."

"I wasn't talking to you."

The demon howled in pain, releasing Ben and arching it's back as blue lines danced across it's fur. The sound of a hundred chirping birds filled the night as the shadows surrounding it's body evaporated to reveal stone underneath. Petrification was one hell of a way to go.

There was a snap of fingers, and a blue spark lit a lantern at Rex's waist. "That was a close one."

"Yeah, no kidding. The whole ground-gliding is news to me." Ben said, making a few gestures to clean the mud from his clothes. "Got what we needed?"

Rex sheathed his sword, the blue lines dancing across the metal receding back into his palm. He stepped forward, hooked the string at the side of Ben's neck, and pulled the charm out of the tunic. A few moments of blue lines and chirping noises left the thing to dangle cold against Ben's chest.

"Message sent," Rex said. "Morrow Vale. Their gonna hit us from the north, starting at Bellwood. The full weight of Providence will be awaiting them."

Ben nodded, rolling his shoulders. He felt awful and they had a long trek back through the freezing rain. "Good, let's get going before-"

Rex leaned forward and kissed him. It came out of nowhere, startling him for a second, but Ben was quick to melt into it. All he wanted was to find some place dry, light a campfire, and fall asleep in Rex' arms. That was miles away. His knees almost gave out right there.

A whole army of monsters was an hour away and approaching. The mage let out a shudder of breath.

"Ben..." Rex said after pulling away from him, bodies pressed together. A blanket of warmth despite the chill pouring over them.

"I know," Ben brought their foreheads together. "It was close, too close. I'll be more careful next time."

" _Or_ you can actually signal me."

Ben pulled away, giving him a credulous look. "The explosion-" Rex gave him a look. This wasn't the first time they had this conversation "was overboard. Sorry, you're right."

Rex intertwined their fingers, allowed a comfortable warmth to spread through them, before they went back down the trail. After a moment he raised a hand and brought up a barrier above them to shield them from the worst of the rain. Ben knew it was too much, but Rex ignored his looks and he was to tired to voice a complaint. The Jungle Cat was the nastiest thing in the woods, and it'll be smooth sailing from here on out.

They just had days of walking to look forward too with demons nipping at their heels.

Ben leaned in and said over the rain, "Next time we're bringing horses."

Rex snorted. "For scouting? That demon would've seen us coming before we hit the woods."

"Then we'll put pillows on their feet."

"Gods above, I love you."


End file.
